Hawaiian Hookup
by K.e.l.l.y.R.u.t.h
Summary: When the Boltons go on a hawaiian vacation Troy meets up with someone he never expected to see until school started again. But will new feelings develop? Or will they go back to school as if nothing ever happened?
1. Surprise!

**Okay, here is my second fanfic ever! Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and this is a Troypay story for all of you who are Gabriella fans, sorry…**

* * *

The Boltons boarded their plane, headed for the Hawaiian Islands. Troy had especially been looking forward to this vacation, hearing that the food was delicious (Zeke's special comment), the entertainment was superb (Ryan's own input), and the chicks were hot (Chad had especially emphasized that part).

It was a long plane ride, but it seemed like it would be worth the jetlag. Troy had always wanted to go to Hawaii. It just looked so peaceful and calming. Plus, this would give him time to work on his surfing. Hitting the waves was one of his other hidden talents that he secretly enjoyed more than basketball at times.

"Wow, look at the view!" Troy's mother said excitedly, stretching across her son to look out the window.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I hear that our hotel has an inside basketball court. Want to shot some hoops when we get there Troy? Coach Bolton said almost more excited than his wife.

"Honey, don't you think you could just forget about basketball for a couple of weeks? This is our time to relax and enjoy life, not worry about basketball even more than we already do. And I think Troy agrees with me, don't you Troy?" Troy's mother retorted, giving a slight glare so that he would agree.

"Ya know what, I need to go to the bathroom…" Troy replied trying to dodge picking sides between his mom and dad.

Truthfully, he was on his mom's side. Basketball was the farthest thing on his mind.

In a matter of minutes the plane landed and the family made their way to their hotel. The lobby of the Palm Tree Resort was lavish. Gold trimmed walls, gigantic crystal chandeliers, marble floors, all the works. It had taken his family two year's worth of saving to get enough money for their big vacation, but they knew it would be worth it.

Troy looked around the circular lobby noting his fellow visitors when a certain girl caught his eye. She had blonde hair and was wearing a pink skirt with a white sequin laced tank top. Standing beside her was a blonde boy wearing a very unique styled hat. Wait, he knew that hat! Was that Ryan?

The teen turned around to revel that yes, it was Ryan! But that means…that girl was Sharpay!

"No way…" Troy said quietly obviously in awe of how small the world really was. Just then, Sharpay noticed him and quickly ran to him.

"Troy! Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you are staying here too!" she screamed getting looks from nearby tourists.

"Sharpay…what are the odds huh?" he replied a little unsure of what to say.

"I know! We should totally hang out tonight!" she said still amazed at how lucky she was to see him here.

"Um, sure, why not…" Troy said. She was still the ice queen, but since the Winter "musicale" she had melted a little and had become nicer. Plus, it's not like he had anything better to do, and this would keep him away from his father's constant need to play basketball 24/7.

"Okay, meet me out on the beach at 8! Tootles!" she replied happily, practically jumping up and down.

"Tootles…" Troy replied, he hated that word. It just sounded so prissy, so Sharpay. But maybe there was a side to Sharpay he didn't know about. A kind, caring, and even funny side of her that no one knew.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, well I know this was a veryshort chapter, but I felt like this would be a good place to stop. The next chapter will be up soon and I promise that it will be a lot longer! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Melting the Ice Queen

**Hey again! Here is the latest chapter of Hawaiian Hook-up! Read and enjoy! **

**Oh, and I'm working on my sequal to you've got mail, Boston, City of Love. So I might not update as quickly as I did last time.**

* * *

Troy sat on the beach, waiting for Sharpay to come.

'_I might as well hit the waves while I'm waiting…_' he thought as he got up and ran on the beach, feeling the sand in between his toes. A huge wave was coming and he was ready to catch it.

The wave got bigger and bigger as it neared the shore. Troy got up on his board and rode the wave, going inside a tunnel of water and slashing through the end of it. He didn't have a thought on his mind until he looked on the shore to see Sharpay waving at him.

He waved back, losing concentration. Before he could regain balance he was underneath the water, feeling like a complete dork. The last thing he wanted was for her to go back to school and tell everyone about how he completely wiped out. Maybe she would be nice and not tell anyone about his klutzy moment, all he could do was hope.

He swam back to shore on top of his surfboard and slicked back his wet hair.

"Way to go out there! There is no way I could ever be brave enough to go out there and surf…" she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Thanks, I kinda wiped out, so I wouldn't be so envious if I were you!" He said with a laugh.

"Want to sit down?" He asked.

"Sure!" she replied happily.

The two of them sat on the beach talking about school, music, musicals, and other things until the both of the fell silent watching the sun set in the horizon.

'_Sharpay isn't too bad after all. She isn't acting like an ice queen as usual…maybe she is different than what she seems…_' Troy thought a smile forming on his face.

Then, the ringing of his cell phone interrupted their peaceful moment. Troy looked to see who it was…Gabriella.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Troy! How was your flight? How is the hotel? Do you like Hawaii? Have you meet anyone new?" Gabriella bombarded him with questions, the last one in particular stuck out the most to him. He didn't meet someone new exactly, but he didn't want to tell her who he exactly met.

"Gabby chill! One question at a time, but do you mind if I call you back later, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Talk to you soon!" He said, not wanting to talk while he was with Sharpay, it would seem rude if he did.

"But Troy I need to tell you something important!" Gabby said, but she was too late, Troy had hung up the phone. Gabriella and Troy had broken up before Troy's vacation, but had figured out that they were best as good friends than girlfriend and boyfriend.

Troy then turned off his phone, knowing that eventually Chad, Zeke, or Jason would call.

"Oh, was that Gabby?" Sharpay asked with slight disappointment. She hadn't heard of Troy and Gabriella's break-up just yet. Plus, she knew Troy loved Gabby, but oh how she wished it was her he loved.

"Yeah, she wanted to see how I was doing in Hawaii…" Troy replied a little uneasy. He wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to meet Sharpay here in the first place. Everything had seemed to be going fine until the phone call.

"Well I'll let you get back to talking to her then, she is your girlfriend after all." Sharpay said as cheerful as she could while getting up to leave. Deep down she was angry. Angry at herself for even asking Troy to meet her here. She was hoping if he actually got to know the real her he might like her.

"Girlfriend? Gabby isn't my girlfriend, we broke up. Didn't you know that?" Troy questioned, surprised that word hadn't gotten around yet. Gossip usually got around fast in Albuquerque.

"What? But I thought that…wait! So you aren't going out?" She asked astonished that the dynamic duo had actually broken up. This is her chance to finally get Troy to see the real her!

"Nope, we broke up this summer. Now get back down here, you don't want to leave me all alone now do you?" Troy replied with a smile.

"Fine, if I have to stay to keep you company…" Sharpay said in a sarcastic tone.

The two talked for a little bit longer until Sharpay got up and started to run, Troy right behind her. For a overly dramatic ice queen, that girl could run fast. Luckily, Troy's Wildcat basketball practices had come in handy and he caught up with her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Troy said as he ran backwards beside her.

"Seeing if you can catch me…" Sharpay said with a grin as she sprinted ahead. Leaving Troy behind.

"Oh so that's how you want to play? Okay, I'll race you!" Troy yelled as he turned around not see the washed up wood on the shore. He tried to jump over it, but it was too late to do anything. He was on the ground and hurrying off the sand to catch back up with Sharpay.

In the end, Troy won. Out of breath and tired; the two sat back down on the beach in front of a bonfire.

"Who knew you could run that fast?" Troy said when they were settled near the fire.

"If you think that was amazing, you should see me run in heels!" Sharpay said with a laugh as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and straightened out the flimsy skirt she had on to cover up the bottom of her pink bikini.

"Ha ha ha, very funny…No, really why aren't you in track or something?" Troy asked with a grin.

"Well, to stay skinny I have to work out. And running helps to keep you fit. But as for the track team…I'm a performer, not an athlete. Being an athlete is over-rated, but acting, that takes passion. You know the feeling you get when you get a touchdown-"

"Basket." Troy corrected.

"Whatever…Anyway, that is what it feels like when I am up on stage. Singing, dancing, acting, those are my passions." Sharpay said as she thought back to her first performance in kindergarten and how good it felt to have all eyes on her.

"You really love the attention don't you?" he said jokingly as he nudged her on the shoulder.

"I feed off it. It feels so good to be noticed. Why do you think I'm so mean to everyone? I need the attention; it gets me through the day. Not to mention, when you are mean no one tries to run all over you. Ryan is always so nice, and he does all these great things but he never gets the recognition he deserves. He let's people walk all over him, and that is exactly how I don't want to be…" Sharpay said afraid she was saying too much.

She had never told anyone why she acts the way she does. '_Troy just has this amazing way of making you feel so comfortable, like he will always be there for you and keep your secrets…' _Sharpay thought.

"Wow, so the Ice Queen finally comes clean!" Troy said in a joking manner.

"Please don't call me that!" Sharpay said, everyone called her that, she hated it. I guess they did have a right though, she was so cold to people. Maybe she needed to warm up just a bit, shed a few layers of ice off herself.

"Sorry…"Troy said, regretting he had ever called her that. '_She is such an amazing person; too bad no one else can see how great she really is. Wow, she is really cute when she smiles. Wait, what am I talking about? I can't fall for Sharpay! Her eyes are amazing…maybe I do like Sharpay…'_ Troy thought as he looked into her caramel eyes. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind and returned to their conversation.

"It's okay, just please, don't ever call me that again!" she replied almost begging.

"I promise. Maybe we should head back to the hotel, it's getting kind of late." Troy looked down at his watch to see that the time was 11 o'clock.

The two walked back to their hotel stopping at Sharpay's room first.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at 3 for the hotel luau; if you are going of course." Troy said with a smile that melted Sharpay. It was too late to deny, she had fallen for Troy all over again, and just when she had thought she was over him.

"Yep, I'll be there! I'll see you then!" Sharpay said with a genuine smile, something many people didn't get to see.

Sharpay moved closer, as did Troy. The two were getting closer and closer as they leaned in for a kiss. Then Ryan opened the door.

"Oh, sorry! Wait, Troy? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked as he noticed how close Troy and Sharpay were to each other and figured out what they were about to do.

"My family is here on vacation…Wow look at the time…I better go…" Troy replied as he moved away from Sharpay and waved as he walked away. He was only halfway down the hall when he heard yelling from their room.

"RYAN YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY! COULDN'T YOU SEE WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

Troy just smiled as he walked towards the elevator and hit the up button. He waited as the elevator started to come. All he wanted to do now was go to his room and get some sleep for tomorrow. Maybe then he and Sharpay could finish what they had started. Troy had fallen for Sharpay. She was pretty, funny, and even nice deep down inside.

When the elevator opened its doors Troy started to walk inside. He was too busy looking at the marble floors to notice the smiling girl in front of him.

"TROY!" She yelled excitedly as she noticed who the guy looking at the floor was.

Troy looked up to see Gabriella standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Well, that is all for this chapter. I don't think it was very good, but it helped me sort out the plot so I can get started on the drama that is going to happen. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Catfight!

**Third chapter everyone! Oh and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews you all have given me, it just makes me want to write more, lol!**

* * *

Troy's eyes practically popped out of his head. '_How could this be happening? I thought…'_ Troy's thoughts drifted off as Gabriella pulled him into a large hug.

"Why are you down in this floor? I checked up at the desk and they gave me your room number. But when I went to your room to surprise you, your parents said you were gone. By the way, your dad wasn't too happy when I showed up!" she said as they parted from their hug.

"Well, I-" Troy started, but he was interrupted by another person, calling his name.

"Troy, wait! I'm sorry; Ryan can be so annoying sometimes! It's asif we aren't even twins sometimes…" Sharpay called, but her voice faded as she saw Gabriella in the elevator.

An awkward silence fell over the hall as the three stared speechlessly at one another. Sharpay was the first to break the quiet setting.

"Oh, why Gabriella! When did you get here?" Sharpay said brightly with a forced smile. She knew that something like this would happen, it always did. Gabriella brought bad luck to Sharpay all the time. She was just so bubbly and happy and oh how she hated her.

"My mom and I flew here from Albuquerque for vacation. And I knew Troy was staying here too so I decided to pay him a visit!" Gabriella replied with the same forced smile.

'_Sharpay is so fake, just like a plastic Barbie doll_.' Gabriella thought as she complimented Sharpay on the bikini she was wearing.

Meanwhile, Troy was just standing there…amazed. '_It must be a small world after all…' _he thought as the two girls flashed fake smiles at each other.

"Well, you know what, it's getting kind of late so I'm going to head up to bed. Maybe you guys should do the same…See you at the hotel luau tomorrow!" Troy said trying to stop the catfight that would soon start.

He made his way towards the stairs and walked up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryan, you won't believe who is at the hotel!" Sharpay said with a slight tinge of anger.

"Oh my gosh, is it Ashton Kucher!" Ryan said excitedly.

"No, Gabriella." She corrected, disgusted by even thinking about the little brainiac. Okay, now Sharpay was becoming nicer and everything…but she still hated Gabriella with a passion.

'_First, Gabby got Troy to fall for her. Then, she stole the lead from me. What now?_' Sharpay thought as she paced around the room.

"Wait, Gabriella's here! Yes, this is my time to make a move!" Ryan said a little too loudly, getting a glare from his twin.

"Ryan. How can you like the enemy?" she replied astonished that her brother had actually kept something secret from her. They always told their secrets to each other.

"You like Troy, isn't he the enemy too?" Ryan retorted with a grin knowing his sister wouldn't have a very good comeback.

"Troy is different…he's funny and cute and everything I'm looking for. Plus, he can sing! How does that make him the enemy?" Sharpay asked still thinking about how great of a guy Troy was.

"He stole our lead in the musical along with Gabriella! You know what, let's just continue this some other time…" Ryan said as he flopped down on the hotel bed, tired from flying in their private jet.

The following afternoon was the hotel luau. Troy sat on a log by the huge bonfire staring at the flames that flew high in the sky. He was still amazed that Gabriella was here, but what if she found out about him and Sharpay. Would she get mad? Would she be happy for him? He slowly started to freak out about what would happen later on in the night.

Sharpay and Ryan walked on the beach nearing the luau. Ryan had on blue flowered swim trunks and a matching blue hat. Sharpay dawned a pink and brown bikini with pink high heels, she never left home without a pair. The twins finally got to the luau and saw Troy and Gabriella sitting together…laughing.

"Oh no!" the two said in unison as they sprinted over to their fellow classmates.

Sharpay flashed a smile at Troy and walked over beside him. Ryan on the other hand didn't exactly know how to approach Gabriella.

"Hi Gabby!" Ryan said as he walked over to her flashing the same exact smile as his twin had. Maybe they were more alike than they thought.

"Hey Ryan! Wow I love your hat, where did you buy it? It matches your swimsuit really great!" Gabriella replied with a smile.

The two carried on conversation about their love of hats as Troy and Sharpay stood there awkwardly. Sharpay looked out at the beach, watching nearby palm trees sway in the breeze.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Troy asked with a smile as slow Hawaiian music started to play.

"No, I would love to!" Sharpay said pulling him closer to the music. Troy put his hands on her hips as she rested her head on his chest. The song was beautiful and flowed through the air as the sky got darker.

True, the luau had started at 3, but no one had gotten there till much later in the day. The sky was sprinkled with shining stars, competing in a battle of brightness. It was a beautiful, or at least for now it was. The two could only enjoy the peace for a little longer, knowing that drama would soon follow afterwards.

Gabby turned to see Troy and Sharpay dancing and walked away, leaving Ryan in mid-sentence.

"Mind if I cut in?" Gabriella asked as waited for the two to part.

"I kind of do Montez." Sharpay said angrily, knowing what Gabby was trying to do.

"I'm sure you don't mind Troy, do you?" Gabriella said as she bumped Sharpay out of the way.

All Troy could do was watch as the girl fought back and forth. He started to laugh a little at how ridiculous it was for the two to be fight over him! Soon the fighting got rougher with Sharpay pushing Gabriella and Gabby pushing right back. Sharpay landed in the sand with a thud.

She got up taking off one earring at a time and handing them to Ryan as she got ready to battle Gabriella. Gabby on the other hand was ready to take Sharpay out. She and every other student at East High had been waiting for a chance like this.

Sharpay grabbed the strap of Gabriella's blue Hawaiian flowered dress and tore it off viciously.

"Oooh!" Ryan and Troy yelled in unison, they knew this was going to get even uglier very soon. But when was the next time they would ever see a fight like this. The two teen boys stood and watched the girls fight, wishing they had brought along some popcorn to eat with their entertainment.

"Hey!" Gabriella yelled as she took the pink sunglasses off of Sharpay's head and threw them on the ground. She lifted up one foot and sent in crashing down on the sunglasses.

"THOSE WERE CHANEL!" Sharpay cried at she tugged at her opponent's hair.

Gabriella grabbed her Sharpay's beach blonde hair, ready to beat her rival at her own game. The enemy's circled each other, not letting go of each other's hair. Sharpay dug her nails into Gabriella's skin, making her scream out in agony. They pulled apart and started to chase each other.

After only five minutes of fighting a circle had formed around the two fighters. Coach Bolton went to see what was going on, only two see two East High students.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" Coach Bolton yelled freezing the girls in their current positions. The entire beach grew silent, the only sound heard was the crashing of breaks as the hit the shore.

**

* * *

**

**There you have it, the third chapter. Once again, I don't think I did such a great job, but it did add a little more drama I guess. Hope you enjoyed the chap. and look out for the next one:)**


	4. Kiss the Girls

**Another chapter! Written with love and care by yours truly! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sharpay let go of Gabriella's arm, making it slap back to it's place at her foe's side. Gabriella in turn moved her hand from the string of Sharpay's bikini top. The two girls stepped on different sides of the bonfire, casting glares between the flames.

"Wow, who would have ever thought Gabriella had some fight in her?" Troy whispered to Ryan.

Ryan didn't acknowledge the comment. He was to busy staring at Gabriella with adoration to even notice something had been said. Whenever she was around he completely zoned out. All he wanted to do was get up the courage to ask her out on a date, but his sister would never approve. Unless of course, she was too tied up in her own little storybook romance to even notice Ryan and Gabby together!

He started to make a plan in his head. Get Troy to fall in love with Sharpay and whisk them on their merry way while he played the night in shining armor and swooped Gabriella off her feet. The plan seemed easy, but it always does when you think about it in your head. Ryan didn't know just how hard it would be to get her to love him, but he figured it was worth a shot if it meant love.

"Uh, Ryan!" Troy said waving his hand in front of the dazed blonde.

Ryan broke out of his trance and turned around getting a weird look from Troy.

"Yeah, what?" Ryan said as if he had been listening the whole time.

"Um, never mind, I'm just going to go see if Gabriella is okay and ask her why she is here in the first place…" Troy said inching away.

He never had truly gotten along with Ryan, but the more time he spent with the guy, the weirder he got. Troy kept walking wondering if he should ask Ryan if he was okay, but shook the thought off as he came closer to a now crying Gabriella.

"Gabby, what's the matter?" Troy asked, putting his arm around her in a big hug like he used to when they were going out. They were still the best of friends so he figured it was okay to do that.

"It's just that…oh forget it…" she cried, black tears streaming down her face.

Gabriella never really cared for make-up, but she really wanted to look her best for Troy. She had put on quite a bit of mascara and eyeliner, but at the moment, they were sliding down her cheeks in a dark river. She tried to wipe them away, but the tears kept coming. The more she thought about her short-term romance with Troy, the more she wished they were still together.

Troy wiped away her tears and deepened the hug. She was obviously upset about something and he wished she would tell him.

"Come on, you can tell me anything. We're friends, we are supposed to keep each other's secrets." He said with a smile.

"That's just it Troy, we're friends!" Gabriella said, forgetting all her doubts about telling him. She was ready to lay it all on the line.

"What, you don't want to be friends?" Troy said worried, Gabby was one of his best friends along with Chad, Zeke, Jason, and even Sharpay! Sharpay had opened up a lot to him the other night and felt like he could tell her stuff as well.

"No Troy! I want to be more than friends!" she yelled as she pulled him into a kiss.

Across the fire, Ryan was trying to calm Sharpay down when they heard Gabriella's voice. The two quickly stood up to see Troy and Gabriella kissing.

Sharpay quickly walked over to the two as they parted. Troy was still in shock from the kiss, she caught him completely off guard and he sure didn't know how to handle it. Sure a part of him still loved Gabby and wished they were still together. But he was starting to form even more feelings for Sharpay.

With that, Sharpay tapped him on the shoulder, ready to tell him off. But when he turned she had a different idea. She slapped him across the face hard with her right hand. She turned and started to run for the hotel. Ryan started after her, but stopped when he saw Bolton going instead. Ryan took this as his chance to finally woo Gabriella.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her. She was confused and shook up about the past thirty minutes and was still crying hysterically. Why did she even come and find Troy in the first place? Why did she even have to fight Sharpay? But more importantly why did Troy run after Sharpay?

"Gabby, I'm sorry for what happened with my sister, it's just that…" Ryan sighed knowing his sister might have wrecked his chance with Gabriella without even knowing it.

"Ryan it's okay. It's your sister's fault for being such a… I just need to get some sleep try to sort things out a little. I'll see you later." She replied sullenly as she got up to walk back to the hotel.

"I'll walk you back!" Ryan said desperately.

"No, it's okay, I need to be alone…" she replied as even more tears fell. She made her way to her room, but didn't get anymore sleep for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy was running full speed ahead after Sharpay. She was really fast though, so he figured he would catch up with her in the elevator. Sharpay pushed as all the tourists, her heels clicking on the marble floors. One man yelled as his hot beverage spilled all over him when she had pushed him aside. Sharpay didn't care though; she was too worried about herself to care.

She reached the elevator and pushed the button to the 5th floor. The gold doors were almost closed when a hand reached out to open them just in time. When the doors were opened the reveled an out of breath Troy with beads of sweat rolling down his face. He walked in and waited until the third floor till he hit another button that stopped the elevator in its tracks.

"What did you do!" a very flustered Sharpay yelled.

"I stopped the elevator, duh!" Troy said with a smirk, knowing that was not what she meant.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Sharpay said angrily. Out of all the things her teacher had taught in English that year, the only thing Sharpay remembered was the meaning of a rhetorical question. Plus, it was handy for comebacks as well.

"Okay, calm down. I need to ask you a couple questions. First being, why did you slap me?" Troy said rubbing his cheek with his hand. Sharpay had hit quite hard and left a red mark that still burned.

Sharpay thought about how adorable he was. All tired from running and rubbing his cheek like that. She shook her head and brushed the thought away. Sharpay moved up and hit the button Troy had hit, making the elevator move again. Troy did the same thing making the elevator stop once again. He didn't move back knowing they were on the fourth floor. Only 1 more floor and she would get off.

"Move Troy!" Sharpay said with annoyance.

"Nope." He replied with a smirk, he had got her this time.

"Fine then!" she said acting defeated. She moved closer to Troy and pulled him into a kiss. This was her chance to hit the button! Her hand made it's way for the button, but was stopped by another hand. They parted and Troy gave a grin.

"I wasn't born yesterday Sharpay!" he said laughing a little at how he had caught her trying to trick him.

Little did he know her trick was still in action. Sharpay bent over and started to cry; knowing this time it would work. In turn, Troy being the nice guy he was went across the elevator to comfort her, bringing her into a hug and asking why she was crying.

Sharpay inched for the button and pressed it, pushing him aside and penning him before he had a chance to press it again. Within seconds, the two were at the 5th floor. The doors opened and Sharpay walked out; she was truly the victor this time.

"Tootles!" she said waving as she started to walk up the hall. Troy stood there astonished at how she had played him while the elevator continued to go up. Her acting classes really had paid off!

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked the chapter; I won't be updating any of my stories for the next 3 days or so. I'll update as soon as I'm back! Tootles! Hehe!**


	5. Listen Sharpay!

**Next chapter, sorry for the wait! I had to help my sister with preparations for her 2nd grade class. School is going to be starting again soon, YAY…not!**

* * *

Troy walked on the beach watching the sun set to the west. Hawaii was really nice; too bad he couldn't live here. It had been two days since he had talked to Sharpay, but every time he tried she ran off. He needed to tell her what really happened, how Gabby had kissed him, and how he would rather be with Sharpay.

Sure, her name sounded like a dog, but she was really down to earth when you get to know her. That whole ice persona was just away to stop people from getting to know the real her, to stop people from hurting her. He wanted her to know that he would protect from all those people who would take advantage of her, but how could he? She won't even look his way anymore!

Troy turned his head to see Ryan and Gabriella sitting on the beach together. They were talking and laughing like they had been friends forever. It was nice to see that Ryan had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, but what about Troy? He walked back to his hotel room and started to place his things back into his suitcase.

"What's the matter honey?" His mother asked, obviously knowing there was a problem since they weren't leaving for another three days.

"Nothing, just getting a head start on packing!" he said in a tone that was meant to sound happy, but ended up sounding depressed.

"It's a girl..." Mrs. Bolton sighed, knowing when her son was trying to hide something.

Troy just looked up and got back to packing.

"Want to tell me about her?"

"Not really…you wouldn't understand. Actually, I don't even understand!" Troy replied not knowing how to describe Sharpay to his mom.

"I might help you figure things out though…please tell me. You're obviously upset about something." His mom replied, walking over towards her son and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Troy replied as his mother sat in silence.

"Okay, but if you ever do want to figure out a way to get her back, just ask me and I'll see if I can pencil you into my busy schedule." His mom replied with a smile.

"I'll give you a call!" he said as his mom walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was in her hotel room, still in her pink pajama bottoms with little music notes and a matching top that said "diva". She had spent her day watching soap operas on TV while eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. From which she concluded that the only to guys she needed in her life were Ben and Jerry, boy did she love that ice cream.

Just as "As the World Turns" finished, she heard a door shut and close. She got up and turned off the TV to see who her visitor was. She went into the suite's living room to find her brother sitting on the couch with his arm around Gabriella. They had just started to watch "Sleepless in Seattle", Gabriella's favorite, when Sharpay stormed into the room.

"What do _you _think you are doing here?" Sharpay yelled while casting an evil glare in Gabriella's direction.

"Your brother invited me." Gabriella said in a phony sweet tone that matched her fake smile.

Ryan knew there might be a replay of the following night, so he quickly tried to break the tension.

"Sharpay, why don't you go back to your room?" he said in a pleading voice.

"No way, not until _she_ gets out of our room!" Sharpay replied, pointing her finger at Gabriella.

"Sharpay…now!" Ryan said as he pulled his sister into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

Sharpay was stunned at how forceful her twin was being. In fact, she was a little proud that he wasn't letting anyone push him around.

"Okay listen Sharpay! This is my one chance to really get to know Gabby and it might be my last. So will you please just forget about the fight last night and stay in here. I know you don't like her, but I do! I like her A LOT! And if you have even one drop of compassion, you will stay in here and let me have some time with her alone. That means without any interruptions until she leaves…please?" Ryan said as he tried to catch his breath, he had never talked to anyone like that before. He felt empowered!

"Sure, but only if you do something in return for me!" Sharpay replied with a wicked grin.

"Anything!" Ryan said.

"I'll think of something…maybe you could buy me a really expensive gift or you could do my homework…Hmm…I'll think about it okay?" She replied happily as she thought of all the things she could make him do for her.

"Deal! Now if you will excuse me I have a date with Gabriella…" Ryan said as he walked towards the door.

"Whatever, but don't say I never did anything for you!" Sharpay yelled as she fixed a blonde strand of hair that was dangling in front of her face.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked the chapter, though it was one of my shorterones! I will have at least three more chapters till I end the story so stayed tuned!**


	6. Tears

**Whew! Who knew writing stories was such hard work! I'm still working on the second chapter of Boston, City of Love (severe case of writer's block). I have so many ideas for stories but when I finally get to a computer I forget them! So not fair! Hehe! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as Hawaiian Hook-up nears it's ending (but not before more drama ensues!).**

* * *

Ryan walked back into the room to find Gabriella with a box of tissues. She always cried while watching "Sleepless in Seattle" something about it pulled at her heartstrings. Ryan quickly sat down beside and within minutes he was crying as well.

Sharpay watched through the cracked door, scoffing at how idiotic the two looked. She loved her brother as much as a sibling could, but still wondered why he would waste his time on such a rude, obnoxious…she took a deep breath and regained composure. Why did she hate Gabriella so much anyway? That's right! She stole Troy, then she dumped him, and then she tried to steal him from her.

Sharpay shut the door and started to practice her vocal exercises. Not long after, Ryan and Gabriella's movie was over and the couple dried their eyes.

"I had a lot of fun with you today Ryan, we should really do something together again! I mean, you show so much emotion compared to some guys who wouldn't even shed a tear while watching the movie!" Gabby said as she got up from the couch.

"Thanks! You know, we should get together tomorrow!" Ryan said enthusiastically, almost like a puppy wanting to be petted.

"Um, well my schedule is kind of booked, maybe when we get back to school." She replied with a smile as she walked out the door.

Ryan waved goodbye and shut the door. This had been the perfect day, and his sister _hardly_ even got in the way! He quickly ran to tell Sharpay the good news. But when he opened the door she was gone. He sprinted past mounds of pink clothing and random hats making his way for the other door that lead to the bathroom.

He put his ear up to the door and hearing muffled cries inside.

"Shar?" Ryan said concerned as he knocked gently on the door.

He heard things rumble and fall from the counter. In a matter of moments Sharpay was out of the bathroom, her eyes all red and puffy as if she had been crying. She did that a lot when no one was around. She would go somewhere and hide so no one could see her one time of weakness. Not having any friends but her twin brother was a big price to pay for stupid musicals. She loved to perform, but sometimes she wished she did get along with everyone else. She wished she could have a real boyfriend who shared her passion of performing.

No one really cared about her but her family and that's what she hated. Sure she could do something about it, but no one would buy it. They would just think she was once again trying to use someone to get her way. Sharpay hated that no one understood her reasons for being the quote unquote Ice Queen.

"Shar, what is the matter?" Ryan asked, worried that something was troubling his sister. This was the first time he had ever seen her cry since they were 7.

"Nothing, just leave me alone Ryan!" Sharpay screamed, hating that even her own brother had seen her at her one time of weakness.

"Fine, but if you ever want to talk, please just come to me Shar. I hate to see you like this…" he said as he backed away and left the room, he wanted to give her some space before he asked again.

Sharpay bolted for the other door that lead to the hallway and ran down the stairs. She was still in her pajamas, but who cared? All she wanted to do was get to a place where she could be alone. She raced through the lobby darting the hotel guests and tourists. She was almost to the front door when she heard her name.

"Sharpay!" Troy said racing after her, he needed to talk to her, explain about last night.

Sharpay sprinted even faster for the one place she knew was safe from others. She quickly reached the rocky area on the beach and ran into a cave-like opening that lead to a rocky shelter. Sun spilled through the large opening on top of the enormous rock shelter. The blonde flopped down on the sand, clearly exhausted from the long run as more tears flooded down her lightly tanned face.

Troy had followed her to the shelter and hid behind a huge rock while he decided what to say. He walked out of his hiding space to see Sharpay lying on her back crying hard.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he ran to her side. That wasn't what he had planned to say, but it was what came out at the time.

"LEAVE!" she screamed trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her face.

"Sharpay I need to talk to you! Why won't you just listen! What happened the other night was a mistake, Gabby kissed me and I should have tried to pull away, but I was in shock at what she was doing! I didn't mean to hurt you." Troy said his eyes glazed about ready to cry himself.

"Don't feed me your excuses Troy, I understand! No one wants to be with an Ice Queen!" she cried as she pushed him away and started to run.

Troy caught her arm and pulled her back.

"You are not an Ice Queen, don't let anyone call you that! You are the most amazing person I've ever met!"

"Save me the pity Bolton. You even called me an Ice Queen yourself, why do you want to stick up for me now?" Sharpay yelled loudly.

"Because…becau-" But he was cut off by the furious blonde.

"See, you can't even come up with a reason, now just do us both a favor and leave me alone…forever!" Sharpay said enraged as she ran off, her hiding spot wasn't so secret anymore. She kept running, her feet plunging into the sand. She didn't know where she was going, but any place was better than there.

Troy just stood there in shock. Was what she said true? He was even more confused now. He walked back up to the hotel, anger bubbling up. It was his fault she was crying, why she was running away. He hated himself for hurting the most amazing person in the world.

He walked up to his hotel room fumbling with the doorknob and eventually just knocking at the door. The door opened to reveal a happy Gabriella who quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Gabby?" He said with a mixture of anger, shock, and relief in his voice.

**

* * *

**

**Did you love it; did you hate it? I thought it was one of my more passionate ones; though I could have used more creative words, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, tootles!**


	7. Gabriella or Sharpay?

**Here's one more chapter as we near the end! Thanks so much for all the support and reviews you all have given me!**

* * *

"Gabby…what are you doing here?" Troy said depressed, this only meant more drama, which he was not in the mood for. 

"Well, your mom invited me!" she said in a chipper tone.

Mrs. Bolton looked at her son and saw the annoyance burning in his eyes. Apparently Gabriella wasn't the girl he was having problems with.

"Excuse me Gabby, but I need to talk to my mother…" Troy gritted through his teeth.

"Okay, see you soon baby." Gabriella replied with a smile.

Troy rolled his eyes as he pulled his mom into the bedroom. He shut and looked the door to make sure Gabby wouldn't burst through in mid conversation.

"Um, mom, I don't want to burst out on you or anything, but…WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_ WHEN YOU INVITED _GABRIELLA_ OVER!" he shouted, anger still bubbling inside of him from his previous conversation.

He didn't know what was taking over him. Usually he wouldn't be all mad about something like this from just _any_ girl. What was so special about Sharpay?

"Well you said you were having girl problems and I thought that girl was Gabriella, so I invited her over so you two could sort things out. But it obviously isn't her since you are boiling over in anger. By the way, don't take that tone with me again mister!" Mrs. Bolton said with a stern tone at the end.

"Mom, you did choose the wrong girl. Sharpay is the one I'm having problems with, not Gabby. Well, I guess I am with Gabriella as well, but with Sharpay too." Troy said not even fully comprehending what was coming out of his mouth.

"Just start from the beginning…wait! Are you talking about Sharpay Evans? The girl you call an "Ice Queen"?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yep, that's her!"

"Okay…" Troy's mother replied still out in the blue as to what was going on.

Troy told his mother about bumping into Sharpay, their so-called date, and how Gabby came into the picture. His mom cringed when he started to talk about the cat-fight, taking time to give out a small chuckle in the process. From there on he told her about talking to Sharpay and how she had run away from him once again.

"Wow, who knew this Hawaiian paradise could cause so much drama?" Mrs. Bolton uttered, still shocked from hearing all that had happened in a matter of days. She looked back to when she was a teen herself and had to deal with the same problems.

"You're telling me!" Troy laughed in reply, having calmed down after talking to his mother.

"Tell me, who do you like more? Sharpay or Gabriella?" his mother questioned as if to test her son. What he didn't know was that one simple question would sort every problem out.

"I don't know…a part chooses Gabby since were together at one point and time, but another part loves how different the real Sharpay is inside than how she acts. I don't know mom, what should I do?" Troy pleaded, not wanting to pick one or the other for fear of losing them.

"Only you can decide honey…now if you will excuse me, I will see Gabriella while you think long and hard about the question I just asked you." Troy's mother replied as she walked back out into the living room area to talk to Gabriella.

Troy just sat there, balancing his choices…Gabriella Montez….Sharpay Evans…Gabriella…Sharpay… When he thought he had chose one, he looked back at the other and changed his mind. Why couldn't girls be as easy to be with as playing basketball?

* * *

**Okay, now I know what you are going to say…Why is this chapter so short? Well, this was a critical point where Troy had to choose one or the other, so I decided to just stop it right there. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chocolate Covered Macadamia Nuts

**Another day, another chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Two days had passed since Troy hadn't even talked to Sharpay. He occasionally bumped into Gabby who pulled him into a long-lasting hug and dragged him off to the beach or to go shopping at the local stores. Troy wasn't big on shopping unless it involved those yummy little chocolate-covered macadamia nuts. He had chomped down on two cans of them already and craved more.

Gabriella led Troy to a small shop just off the shore that held clothes, and you guessed it, more macadamia nuts. While she popped in and out of the dressing room, Troy stocked up on nuts for the plane ride home and afterwards. There was a sale for a dollar each and he quickly pulled out a twenty.

He walked around looking at tacky Hawaiian print T-shirts until he tripped into someone on the ground that was picking up a fallen shirt. Cans flew everywhere as Troy crashed to the ground with a thud. He quickly got up and played it cool as he went over to help the girl he had tripped over.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going! Are you okay?" he said as he helped the teen off the floor.

"It's okay…" she said as she got up and brushed the dirt off her pink skirt.

They both looked at each other in amazement. The girl was Sharpay!

"Oh crap!" she said as she raced off to find Ryan so she could get out of there. All she wanted to do was get in some last minute shopping before they took the plane home tomorrow.

"Wait-" Troy said, but he was cut off by Gabriella.

"Troy, does this make me look fat?"

Sharpay noticed who he was with and shortened her quest for Ryan.

"Oh, so now you're with her! I should have guessed!" Sharpay yelled as she was over to Troy and stepped on his foot with her high heel.

Troy cried out in pain as Ryan came running to see what all the commotion was about. He waved hello to Gabriella who was totally clueless as to what was going on.

"Ryan let's go!" Sharpay yelled as she pulled her brother towards the door.

"Oh, by the way Gabriella! You look great in that dress…for a pig! Tootles!" Sharpay said wickedly before she walked through the door.

Ryan quickly popped through the door and mouthed the words "Don't listen to her, you look great!" with a wink before Sharpay yanked him through the doorway.

"RYAN! LET'S GO!" his twin yelled as the walked down the street.

Troy heard Sharpay and Ryan fighting as they walked away.

"BUT SHARPAY! I WANTED TO BUY ANOTHER HAT!"

"YOU HAVE LIKE 50 OF THEM, GET OVER IT!"

The rest of the fight was muffled as Troy massaged, what seemed to be his broken toes. He limped over to the area where he had dropped his 20 macadamia nut cans and tried to pick them up.

"Troy, do I really look that bad in this dress?" Gabriella asked as she looked in the mirror at her reflection.

Troy slapped his forehead in reply and limped out the door with his items.

When he got back to the hotel, Troy's mom took a look at his foot.

"Seems like you have a couple of broken toes…" Mrs. Bolton said as she examined her sons left foot.

"Great…this might jeopardize the way he plays our first couple of games!" Coach Bolton muttered as he paced in front of his son.

"Now dear…" Troy's mother scolded as she put her son's foot down.

Troy shuffled over to the refrigerator that was furnished with the suite and brought out a bag of ice. Within hours he could walk better, but it still hurt to bend his toes.

The next day, the Boltons took the long plane ride home. School was going to start soon and Troy couldn't wait. There was another school "musicale" coming and Troy was once again hoping to get the lead. Less than five minutes after he got home Troy had a call from Chad.

"Hello?" Troy answered, feeling the jetlag coming on.

"_Dude! How was Hawaii? Meet any hot girls? Did you get their phone numbers for me? I heard from Taylor that Gabriella was there! Did you guys get back together again?" _Chad asked quickly.

"Okay, Hawaii was fun, but there was a lot of drama. I met a couple hot girls, but one caught my eye the most. No, I didn't need her phone number, I already have it. Yes, Gabriella was there. No, we did not get back together. And I'm have major jetlag so I'll call you back tomorrow. Okay? Bye!" Troy said trying to answer all of Chad's questions.

"_Wait! Who was she-"_ Chad started, but Troy had already hung up the phone.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so I know that once again this was a short chapter, but the next chapter will be the last one. And I promise you that it will be one of my longer ones:) Oh, by the way! Those chocolate-covered macadamia nuts are so yummy! My grandma brought them back from Hawaii once and they were so delicious!**


	9. Kissing in the Rain

**The final chapter…tear! I always hate ending stories, it's like I just want to keep writing and writing until it's like 100 chapters, but sadly I don't think I would have enough ideas to do that…sniffle!**

* * *

Troy woke up and got ready for the first day of school. He was a junior now and his final years of high school were approaching fast. Rain was pouring down from the sky, making it hard to see past the Bolton's driveway. Troy decided to get a head start to school, knowing he would have to drive slowly if he wanted to get there in one piece.

After a half hour of driving Troy reached East High and was greeted by a large group of jocks, geeks, goths, and preps. Ever since the winter musical people had come together, demolishing the dreaded "cliques".

"Chad was the first to greet Troy yelling "What Team?"

"Wildcats!" The crowd cheered.

"What Team?"

"Wildcats!"

"WILDCATS" Chad screamed using more enthusiasm than usual.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" The crowd roared.

It was the ritual at East High on the first day of school to scream the school chant.

"So, you never told me who that one girl was that you met in Hawaii." Chad said wiggling his eyebrow, but Taylor elbowed him in the side, quickly pulling him out of any thoughts he was having.

"Hey! Watch out or else I might be going to Hawaii to find some hot guys!" Taylor said in reply to her boyfriend's reaction.

"Why would you want some Hawaiian guy when you have me?" he asked slightly offended.

"Hmm…why would I want a hot foreign guy when I've got you?" Taylor replied sarcastically as she kissed Chad on the cheek.

Just then, Gabriella ran over and pulled Troy into a hug.

"I missed you whenever you left Hawaii!" Gabby said with a pout, still clinging to Troy.

Troy flashed a fake smile in reply and looked around for Sharpay. She still wasn't there yet…

"Did you take my advice on the food?" Zeke said as handed Troy a homemade chocolate chip cookie.

"Wow, these are really good! Did you make them?" Troy said as he took a large bite out of the mouthwatering cookie.

"Nope not this time…I was running late for school so my mom mixed up a batch. But I did make a really great crème brulee' for lunch though!" Zeke said happily as he thought about how he had accomplished his goal of making the creamy custard-like dessert.

"I'll look forward to tasting it! Oh and I have these really great macadamia nuts you should try!" Troy said as he popped one in his mouth and handed some to his friends.

All of a sudden the crowd parted as the Ice Queen and King of East High made their way through the main hall. Sharpay had held up her superior attitude until she caught sight of Troy. She immediately tried to turn around, but it was too late, he had already seen her.

"Sharpay, we need to talk…" Troy said as he pulled her down the hall. Gabriella ran after the two.

"Troy! With us being a couple and all you can't just walk away from me with another girl!" Gabby said as she stopped him.

"Let go of me Troy! Go back to the crowd with your girlfriend!" Sharpay said once again raising her high heels to smash his toes.

"Whoa! What a second!" Troy said as he moved his foot from her target. Sharpay ran away as fast as she could in her new skirt and heels, clicking down the hallway.

"Gabby, we aren't going out! We aren't even together anymore, don't you get it?" Troy said, desperately wanting to catch up with Sharpay.

"But I thought-" Gabriella started, but was cut short by Troy.

"I know what you thought, but we weren't made to be together. Can't we just be friends?" Troy said, trying to let her down as easily as possible. Sure Gabby could be hardheaded sometimes, but she was still one of his best friends. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran off in the opposite direction.

Troy shrugged it off and ran in the direction that Sharpay had gone. He found her by the large front doors, looking out at the rain. He grabbed a hold of her hand and led her outside, knowing that there would be no one to bother them out there.

"What the-" Sharpay started as she was being drug out into the downpour.

"I really messed up with this amazing, talented, sometimes sweet girl. And I really want to get her back. Did I mention that she is unbelievably beautiful as well?" Troy said looking into her soft brown eyes.

A slight tinge of red came to her cheeks are Sharpay heard the words being spoken to her. '_He really does care…'_ she thought as she looked back into his blue eyes.

"But what about Montez?" Sharpay asked, not wanting to even speak Gabriella's first name. She still held a grudge on her for breaking her sunglasses.

"Gabby will get over it. Anyhow, I think your brother will be waiting to comfort her if you know what I mean." Troy said with a wink.

"Yeah, I think I do…" Sharpay said as she pulled Troy in for a kiss. It was a short and sweet peck, but it meant the world to her.

"I love you Troy…" Sharpay said in a wistful tone.

"I know!" Troy said with a smug smile as Sharpay elbowed him in the side.

The two had forgotten they were in the rain and ran into the school to dry off. Hand in hand they walked towards Mrs. Darbus' room. When they entered a buzz of whispers and stares were aimed at them, they didn't care though.

'_They're just jealous…_' thought Sharpay as she smiled at her new boyfriend.

"I hear Kelsi is writing a new musical with a little help from my pal Jason! Want to try out with me?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"If I have too!" She replied sarcastically, nudging him on the shoulder.

"Looks like the Ice Queen has melted after all!" Troy said across the row.

"I guess she has!" Sharpay said with a smile.

'_So in the end, Sharpay and I ended up together, Ryan found himself a girlfriend (aka Gabriella), I got a lot of chocolate-covered macadamia nuts, and Zeke finally reached his goal of making the perfect crème brulee! This is going to be a great school year. Maybe Hawaii isn't so bad after all!' _Troy thought as he thought about the future and what was to come. All he knew was that with Sharpay by his side, he had nothing to worry about!

* * *

**I hope you guys loved reading my story as much as I loved writing it! Once again, thanks for all the reviews and support I have recieved! Now I'll sign out with a favorite goodbye of Sharpay's 'Tootles!'...**


End file.
